Come with me
by CarrCarr12
Summary: He bullies everyone, in hopes to please his dad again. She was instructed to make no friends, so no one else would be dragged in. He has a secret he thinks no one will understand. She has a similar secret, but with more strings attached. There's only 1 difference. She gave up years ago, but he's still trying. When the 2 are brought together, will they realize the similarities?
1. Introduction

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so I hope u like! **

**Oh, one more thing, if you see something you recognize, chances are, I DON'T OWN IT! (That includes A&A)**

* * *

ALLY'S POV.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I reached over and unlocked my phone to stop the alarm. Then I looked at the time. 5:30am. Perfect. I inclined my seat. With such a cheap phone I wasn't sure the alarm would even go off, but after throwing away so many it was all I could afford. They didn't break, in fact, I have never owned a phone long enough for it to break, but HE always found a way to track them.

It might be a bit confusing now but once I tell you my backstory, you'll understand.

I'm 17 years old. My real name is Allyson Key, but to most my name is Ally Dawson. My twin brother Brett and I have never had an easy life. My dad's been abusing us for as long as I can remember, including our mom. When we were 12, my dad started raping me. When Brett found out, he promised me that man would never do it again. Every time our father would try, Brett would use all the strength in his body to try to prevent it. Brett's a warrior. He never broke his promise.  
When we turned 15 we started getting into trouble. Drinking, partying, anything to get out of the house. One day I took a home pregnancy test and it came up 'positive'. Not knowing what to do, I decided not to tell Brett.  
But one month later, I couldn't sleep, the guilt was eating me away and I had to tell Brett. It was 2am. He helped me, and we finally ran.

_Flashback_

_I can't take it anymore, the guilt's killing me. So I got up, crept over to my dresser drawer, and pulled it out. A little stick that said one word. 'Positive'. I crept over to Brett's bed. I shook him gently, asking him to wake up. We had so many bruises, and I didn't want to hurt him. A tear escaped me as I handed him the stick, wordlessly. He stared at it. Just stared and stared._

_After about 5 minutes, I thought I lost my best friend. When suddenly, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door and through the house to the back door. _

_End of flashback_

I remember him dragging me to a sketchy used car lot and we ended up falling in love with a yellow beetle. We drove off that night and after driving for 3 hours, we ended up in the outskirts of Boston. We got jobs, made friends, and I came up with the brilliant idea of parking in a public swimming pool parking lot, so we had showers and bathrooms right there. When I made friends, I told them my story. Didn't think anything of it.

On our 16th birthday, both me and Brett got our licenses.

1 month later, Rosanna Key was born in the back seat of that same yellow beetle we fell in love with. It wasn't until 1 day, after work...

_Flashback_

_"...and then, he reached down and picked the treat with his little paw!" I laughed. Cali was my best friend. She knew everything about me. I was having such a good time at the mall with her. Until I looked over my shoulder and saw him. I tensed up. I couldn't move. She caught this. "Are you ok?" She asked. I shook my head. "He's here." Was all I could say._

_She immediately caught it. She followed my gaze, then nodded. I tried to warn her, but I couldn't say anything. She walked over to my dad and started talking to him. He looked mad. She put her hand behind her and made a 'scram' motion with her hand. I knew I couldn't go warn her without my dad seeing me, so I reluctantly ran off._

_End of flashback _

When I ran back to the car, I told Brett what happened. He told me to take the car, and leave. He'd find other shelter. I was scared. When he pulled something out of his his pocket, it was a cell phone. "He's tracking ours," he had said. "We need new ones."

Before heading into the car, I turned, and placed the 4 month old into Brett's arms. "Take care of her," I had said. Brett said nothing, just bowed his head. "Promise." He had said, right before I left. Ever since then I've been bounced from city to city. Running like a coward when he finds me.

We also never found Cali, who I assume he kidnapped, so the new rule was no making friends. No one to trust=no one to tell secrets to=no one gets hurt. Besides me. And Brett. And Rosanna.

But back to now. I went inside the building I was parked in front of—another public swimming pool—and took a shower. After I was done, I looked at the time again. 6:15am. I went back to my car and picked my clothes, then put them on. 6:50am. Finally, I did my makeup. It took the longest, as I have a lot of scars and its hard to make so much make up look natural. Once done, one more glance at the time reveals it's 7:40am.

I got out of the car, now presentable, and started walking to school.

After a long walk—almost an hour—I was late. It was so long because I was on the outskirts, harder to find, and I couldn't take my car unless I wanted to risk someone seeing the clothes and food inside. I didn't care about school though, it was just a cover. I stopped to take it in for not even a second before pushing through the big blue doors.

And hitting someone.

AUSTIN'S POV.

"Austin! Get your ugly ass down here! School starts in 10 minutes!" My father yelled. My eyes opened slowly but once my mind registered what he said, I shot out of bed and looked out at my clock. Damn, he's right! I quickly threw on a t-shirt and jeans, my necklace and grabbed my sneakers. I quickly did my makeup so no one would see my bruises. I ran down, and into the kitchen, completely forgetting he was there and letting my hunger get the best of me. "What the hell are you doing in here?" He started, "you don't deserve to eat! Get to school!"

"Y-ye-yes s-sir!" I stuttered more than I hoped to and ran out the front door to my motorcycle.

My dad abuses me every day ever since I told him I was gay and he thought I would be a loser. I never told anyone else anything after that. No one knows I'm gay. They'll be more disappointed with me. No one knows I'm being abused. They'll pity me. And if father finds out I told, he'll kill me. LITERALLY. Ever since, I need to be popular at school and pick on others to make sure I'm not being picked ON.

I rode really quick, way past the speed limit, and got to school in 5 minutes. Still late but only by about 10 minutes. I dashed through the side entrance of the the school. It didn't occur to me that my locker was on the other end of the school. "Well, more running," I whispered to myself.

Then, I started sprinting to my locker. I was going so fast I didn't notice a blue door swinging out and hitting me in the face. I fell to the floor clutching my nose. My dad hit me there really hard the day before and I was sure it was already broken. Now, I just felt like dying. Here, and now. Someone appeared on the other side of the door looking horrified. She had brown wavy hair with caramel tips. "H-hi." She stuttered. "I'm SO sorry! I'm new here! I mean, my name's not 'new here', it's Ally. Ally Dawson."

She offered me her hand, I took it, and got up, still holding my nose. "D-do you want me to walk you to the nurse?" She asked. "No, thanks. I can get there myself... Dorkson." I said. How clever. Dorkson. I'm using that. "Just trying to help" she said as I ran off.

* * *

**Well? What do u think? Positive and negative comments accepted:) This chapter was mostly an introduction, the next chapter will hopefully have more talking and drama! And mostly SECRETS! Hopefully, I will update soon. I AM HOPING TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK. I want to try to update more, but writing takes longer than I thought! Kk, bye -xx! **

**Ps- Don't forget to update!**


	2. Ally vs Allyson?

**Ok, first, in the last chapter, I mean't to say 'don't forget to rewiew/comment! But my editing/proofreading seemed to overlook that. Sorry. Second, thanks to everyone who viewed, commented, and followed my story based on the first chapter. One reviewer asked if this was going to be Auslly. As much as I ship them, I wasn't planning on it. But now I realise much more people will read if its Auslly and not just a story about secrets and stuff. So, my answer is probably. I write each chapter at a time and I was thinking about it all yesterday. I have some ideas. Ok, here's the second chapter:**

* * *

ALLY'S POV.

"Just trying to help," I said as he ran off. Great, I have no idea how I'm going to get to the guidance councilor without a map of the school. Well, lets see.

After only 10 minutes of wandering around, I stumbled upon the guidance councilor's office. I walked in and immediately got down to business. "Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. I'm here to pick up my schedule, and if you have one, a map of the school would be nice." I said, putting the best fake smile on my face. "Ah yes, Ally, here is your schedule," she replied, handing me a boring looking piece of paper with a different shade of grey for each subject. "And we don't seem to have any maps at the moment, but I can give you directions to your first class, which issss..." The young looking woman leaned over her desk to see the piece of paper she had given Ally. "Math." After getting pretty spotty instructions from what the sign on her desk revealed to be Mrs. Smith, how original, I walked out into the hall.

Once I understood how her instructions were told, I followed them to room 36. The door was closed, but I could hear the teacher yelling math equations at students. I gently opened the door, and the entire class stopped and looked at me. "Class, we have a new student. Please come to the front of the class and state your name, and one unique fact about you."

I made my way to the front of the class, and stood tall for everyone to see. "Hi, I'm Ally Dawson, and there isn't really anything unique about me." Once I was finished I scanned the class. In the back row, I noticed the boy I hit with the door earlier. His nose looked perfectly normal, even though by the way he was clutching it earlier, I was sure it would have at least bruised. It suddenly occurred to me that I didn't even get his name, but ever since Cali disappeared, I've been totally religious about the 'no friends' rule so I figured the less names I knew the better.

"Ok, Allyson—" "My name, is Ally." I said as composed as I could. No one called me Allyson except for Brett. Brett said my name so beautifully I decided he should be the only one to call me that. "Dear, your not 12 anymore. It's Allyson." I was starting to loose it with this woman. Every time she called me that, I felt like she was making fun of my brother. "Dear," I mocked,"I don't care how old I am, it is my name, and I prefer to be called Ally." "Very well, Ally," she sounded defeated,"you may take a seat in the far left corer next to Austin. Austin, please raise your hand." He rolled his eyes and put half his arm up, resting his elbow on his desk. That was blondie I had run into earlier. Austin... Interesting name.

"So class, can anyone tell me the value of x..." I tuned the teacher out. "Sorry again about earlier." I whispered. "Whatever." He scoffed. "I just wanted to ask, you looked like your nose was in a lot of pain earlier, now there's not even a bruise. What happened?"

AUSTIN'S POV.

I didn't run off towards the nurse, but 'Ally', the new girl, didn't know that. I ran to the boys' bathroom. I grabbed my emergency concealer out from my bag, which I usually use if I accidentally get wet, and cleaned up my nose. 5 minutes later, I was looking good as new. I quickly ran out of the the bathroom, to my locker, and then to math class in record time.

5 minutes later, the door slid slowly open, and the girl who had hit me with the entrance door slid through. The entire class stopped and looked at her. "Class, we have a new student. Please come to the front of the class and state your name, and one unique fact about you."

She made her way to the front of the class. "Hi, I'm Ally Dawson, and there isn't really anything unique about me." It was silent for a second as Ally scanned the room. "Ok, Allyson—" "My name, is Ally." She said looking a bit annoyed. "Dear, your not 12 anymore. It's Allyson." Ally looked like she was about to loose it. What exactly? I have no idea. Just... IT. "Dear," She mocked,"I don't care how old I am, it is my name, and I prefer to be called Ally." "Very well, Ally," our teacher sounded defeated,"you may take a seat in the far left corer next to Austin. Austin, please raise your hand." I rolled my eyes and put half my arm up, resting my elbow on my desk. I did NOT want this chick beside me. She may play nerd, but she seemed too confident.

"So class, can anyone tell me the value of x..." I tuned the teacher out. "Sorry again about earlier." She whispered. "Whatever." I scoffed. "I just wanted to ask, you looked like your nose was in a lot of pain earlier, now there's not even a bruise. What happened?" She questioned with a confused look on her face. I panicked on the inside, but tried my best to hide it. This girl was very good at reading people, I could tell. She must of saw the ill-conceived panic in my eye for she dropped it right away. "Never mind." She immediately looked away. We spent the entire class ignoring each other. But I liked it.

ALLY'S POV.

The morning was pretty uneventful after that. Between math and English I stopped by the guidance councilor for a tardy pass. I had a feeling I'd be late for a lot of classes after that.

Finally, lunch. This was my favorite time of the day seeing as how I hadn't had a stable meal since I left Tampa, yesterday. I rummaged through my pocket and managed to find $2. I walked up to the counter, picked a garden salad with ranch dressing, and paid $1.99. Then I left the cafeteria, and retreated to the hall to eat my food. I sat down in front of my locker and dug in. Just as I started, Austin and his friends walked by. One of his friends thought it would be funny to trip him. He stuck his foot out just as Austin was about to pass me and the orange soda he had just opened went everywhere. In my salad, on my clothes. Luckily, it didn't hit any of my makeup. But now, my only meal of the day was gross and my shirt had a big stain on it.

His friends just laughed at both of us and walked off. Austin wasn't getting up off the floor either though. The orange soda had also splashed off... Some of HIS makeup? I slowly got up and crouched above him. As his makeup started fading, I saw how black and blue and scarred his face was. "Austin? Are you ok?" I asked, panicking a little. "Yeah," he said, trying to get up. "Fine, Dorkson." He said, just about collapsing as he did so. "I'm taking you to the nurse." I said. "NO!" He said, eyes growing wide. "Why, you need to re-apply your makeup first?" I asked, joking around. Austin was a tough guy, so I figured he just got in a lot of fights. With friends like that, anyways.

But as soon as I said it, I instantly regretted it. For his eyes were bigger now than I have ever seen on anyone. "W-wh-what ar-are you talking about, dork?" He asked, voice shaky. "Ummm..." I tried to figure out what to say, but just then, my stomach grumbled so loud. I actually had barely eaten in days, and I was starting to get a bit woozy. "Someone's hungry aren't we?" He said. "Don't change the subject. I'm taking you to the nurse whether you like it or not. You can re-cover those bruises on your face if you want, first." I guess he finally gave in because minutes later, he looked normal and we were off to the nurse. Luckily for us, he said it was close by.

"Hello, and what seems to be the problem?" The nurse said. She seemed nice. "I just accidentally tripped and she insisted I come visit." Austin had said, looking annoyed. "Well follow me into this room and we'll get you all checked out. Ok?"

Once Austin went in I quickly changed my stained shirt, but then I had to take a seat in the waiting room, feeling dizzier by the second. I popped a piece of gum, and hoped I wouldn't faint again. It's happened before. I really can't afford to eat. I'm so low-budget.

15 minutes later, Austin emerged from his room with a "take it easy" from the nurse. "Can we go now?" He asked, annoyed. "Yes." I said, satisfied. We were just about to exit, when the dizziness got the best of me. And with that, I collapsed, and my world went black.

AUSTIN'S POV. (Kinda short)

"Umm, nurse?" I asked, starting to panic—sure, I was SUPPOSED to act like a jerk, but a girl just slipped unconscious in front of me. Now was NOT the time.—"yes, de- gasp! Allyson, sweetie, are you ok? Can you hear me?" When she said Allyson, it reminded me of earlier and how Ally acted. But now was NOT the time for that either.

•••A HALF HOUR LATER•••

Rrrrrrriiiinnnnggggggggg. The bell rang signaling class was starting. I wasn't going anywhere though, no one saw me, and I wanted to make sure Ally was ok.

"Huh? What?" Ally jerked up, from where she was lying. "What happened?" She asked. "Allyson, de-" "-it's Ally." "Right, dear, my apologies. How are you feeling?" "Woozy." Was Ally's quick response. "What happened? Did I faint, AGAIN?" Ally asked, like she was annoyed with herself. "Again?" The nurse and I said in unison. "Did I say again? Oops. I meant, 'did I faint for absolutely no reason in particular and for the first time?'" She said, in a really high voice. "Anyways, Ally, it seems you fainted from exhaustion, when was the last time you ate?" The nurse asked. "Pfff, shh, pffshh," she let out a nervous laugh. "What is this? 50 questions? Class has started!" And with that, she ran off.

But I ran after her.

ALLY'S POV.

And with that, I ran out. I couldn't exactly tell them why I couldn't afford to eat, but I also didnt want them to think I was anorexic. "Ally!" Austin called behind me. "What?" I asked, not even bothering to slow down. "Do you even know where you're going?" That brought me to a halt. I didn't know where to go. "What?" I spat. "Are you ok? You just woke up from fainting then ran!" "I'm fine. Now can you show me where music is?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't ask questions. "Hey! I have music too! Come on let's walk there together!" He exclaimed. "Erm... Ok, I guess." I said. "Great!" He said.

•••AT MUSIC•••

After my 3rd introduction of the day, I sat down. "Class, I thought to have fun this week we should do a 'write a song with a partner project' it will be fun! I've already got you're pairs." She started going though the list, once at the end she said, "okay, who do we have left?" Austin and I both raised our hands, "Then it's settled. Our last pair shall be Austin and Ally." Damn! I thought. Anyone but him. I can't get close to him. I just can't. For his sake. "Everybody please get together with your partner for the last few minutes of class and start working on song ideas." Austin got a chair and a pencil and shuffled over to my desk. "We only have 5 minutes left in class so we might as well just meet up after school." He said. "Your house?" I asked. "NO! I meannn... I'd much rather go to your house." He said, "why?" I asked.

"Beeccccaaauuusee... I spend too much time at my house. I need to get out more. So, your house?" I couldn't really invite him over to a house I didn't have, could I? "Ummm... How about we meet up at 'Cup a' Joe's Coffee' any time after 8?" I asked, trying to dodge the bullet. 'Cup a' Joe's Coffee' didn't have the best coffee, or food for that matter, but it was usually pretty quiet, which was good for a girl constantly running away from people.

"Uhhh... Sounds good, but my curfew is 9 so we'll only have an hour and there's no way I can pull any strings to get it later." An hour... I guess I could be the one to pull a few strings. My after school basically consisted of fighting for my own survival which was making a phone call to Brett, which usually took an hour and a half, then selling myself into prostitution—don't judge, it pays good money. And a girl's gotta eat!—which gets off at 7:30. I guess I could try to talk to my boss about getting off at 7, and I could take my car, hoping no one would see what's inside.

"I could pull a few strings and try for 7:30." The truth was, after all that, I was pulling the strings for 8. 7:30 was going to involve me talking with my hands to my boss, and rushing Brett. Which were 2 things I was highly uncomfortable with, not to mention, but music was my only good subject in school, and I wanted a good grade on this project.

* * *

**Well? Second chapter? Positive and negative comments excepted. I also want to know what you would think of me doing a 'BRETT'S POV.' in the future. Where he's taking care of Rosanna, ect. Sorry if this chapter was kind of long and boring, but it's leading up to next chapter, which I'm hoping (like I said, I write each chapter at a time, idk yet) is going to have some drama and secrets revealed and I'm also going to start trying to work Aussly in there. Fun stuff. Kk, bye -xx**

**-ps. Don't forget to REVIEW! Not update. Sorry guys!**

**-pps. I have 99 views as I write this! Thnx guys!**


	3. Too many secrets

**I'm sooo sooorrryyyyy! But I don't think I can do auslly in this story! I hope I don't loose like, all of my readers! I know, you can't even listen to me anymore. So here's the story: (And I hope you still read cuz there's gonna be lots of drama and secrets revealed about each other starting with this chappie!)**

* * *

ALLY'S POV.

"Hey, Marty is it? I'm Alice, the chick Adam was tellin' ya 'bout." I said. "Alice!" Marty replied. I am currently at my job. That is, if you consider prostitution a job. Here I'm called Alice, one of my bosses just started calling me that saying it sounded 'sexier' and now it's caught on. There's a huge chain of these places all across the country, and Adam was 'Da Boss' at my old location in Tampa. When I told him I was leaving—which wasn't a big deal, people come and go all the time—he told me he'd put in a good word with 'Da Boss' here.

Like I said, these places were all over the country, and each of my bosses seemed to know each other. I was always high ranking, for I always did as told. Threesomes, lesbian, whatever the customers want. That gets me the biggest tips. "So, where's my uniform?" By uniform I mean a sparkly bra with gold tassels hanging down, and silver boyshorts underwear with ripped black leggings. "Actually, Adam says u da trustworthy type, eh? I got a package that needs deliverin' if your up to it." By 'a package' he means drugs. That's another thing on my résumé, I guess. "Sure boss, anythin' to make an impression." I said. You have to agree to everything around here and talk in a confident, gangster tone if you want to be taken seriously. Learned THAT quickly. "I'm sensin' there 'ill be an extra dolla' in my paycheck if I agree?" It was a bit much to ask on my first day, but I wanted to make sure I came across as 'not someone to mess around with'.

"Don't push it Alice." He replied, "let's see how you do first." He passed me a black coat with a bunch of supplies inside. A knife, a big roll of cash-"Here it is," he started, "This kid's a newbie. His first time. Be sure he knows what happens if he don't pay up. Do a good job, and I'll let cha' off fer the rest a' the night." He said. "I won't disappoint!" I declared. "You better not Alice!" He replied as I slipped on the coat and walked out the door. Dealin' the pill, huh? Easy. Piece a' cake. Done it 1 million times over.

I went back into my car and texted Austin. These jobs had to be done in the dark, and it's only 5 pm.

**Austin**/_Ally_

_Hey, change of plans. U busy now?_

**No, why?**

_Meet me at Cup a Joes in 5 minutes. My job wants me to work a a diff Shift._

**K, C u then.**

Perfect, I sighed. Now, me and Austin could get this over with early, I could get this 'package' delivered, and go to bed to get some well-needed rest.

I stepped out of the car, and started walking to the coffee shop. Once there, I saw Austin waiting for me at an empty booth. I walked over, to see he had a notebook and a pencil sitting in front of him. "Hey," I said, sitting down. "What do you want the song to be about?" He asked, jumping right in. "I don't know, I have some ideas in my songbook, but I left it in my c-house!" "Couse? What the hell is that?" He asked. "I meant to say house." I replied. "No, you meant to say something else. Your reasoning kicked in and finished the sentence for your subconscious." He said. "And just WHERE exactly did those words come from?" I asked, amazed he used more than 2-syllable words. "I'm studying psychology, and I learned those words in class. Don't tell anyone." He said. "Why shouldn't I tell anyone?" I asked. Honestly, I really didn't get why he wanted this a secret. "Because, I don't want everyone thinking I'm a nerd." He replied. "Okkkkkkaaayyy..." I said. "So what's your secret?" He asked, sort of out of the blue. "What do you mean?" I asked, trying to stay calm. I have so many—my dad used to abuse me until I ran away from home, I'm a prostitute who's boss occasionally asks her to make trips out to deal drugs, I have a twin brother who's living in another state, I have a daughter, and my last name isn't even Dawson—and those are just the big ones!

I snapped out of my daze when he talked again, "Well, you OBVIOUSLY have a few, and if you claim you don't, why don't I start by asking you, 'Why can't people call you, A-L-L-Y-S-O-N?" He asked, as if saying my name would set me off. Which, it probably would, coming from HIS mouth. "And, 'why do you act like you're a social outcast when I can see that your hiding confidence?" I panicked a little when he starred at me, waiting for an answer. But then decided to do what I did best. Run.

I got up from my seat rather quickly, gathered my things and dashed to the ladies room. Once inside, I searched for a way out. Then , I spotted it. A window. Located right below the ceiling, I looked up a it. Definitely was going to need something to stand on if I wanted to reach it. I looked around. In the corner stood a brown metal trash bin. If I flipped it around, it would give me a good 3 feet. I walked over, grabbed the bin, dumped all the contents into the toilet, then flipped it over and placed it under the window. It hit the ground with a loud clanging sound, but I wasted no time getting on top of it. "Ally, what are you doing?" Austin asked, concern filling his voice. "Leaving." I said, right before I slipped out the window.

I fell to the ground with a THUD! And as I got up, I calculated that I just fell about 4 feet. I started dusting off my outfit, when an oh so familiar blonde boy started walking my way. "I'm sorry" he said, as soon as he was in earshot. "For what?" I asked, "I asked too many questions," he started, but I cut him off. "I just ran off, didn't even give you a reason. YOU'RE the one who deserves an apology." I replied. "Trust me Ally, I have way WAY too many secrets to count. I of all people should know when to stop asking." He replied. "You're tellin me." I mumbled. "Anyways, I've never really told anyone that secret before, and, it kinda just slipped out. I wanted to make sure you didn't have leverage on me, so I tried to ask you so we'd be even. Can you forgive me?" He asked. Suddenly, it felt impossible to say no. "Sure." I said. "So is there ANYTHING you can tell me to make this even?" He asked. I considered for a moment, then did something I would regret later. "Wanna know the only person who can call me Allyson?" I asked. "Very much" he replied. "And you CAN NOT tell anyone under any circumstances, ok?" "Ok Ally!" He replied, jokingly impatient. "Well, there's only 1 person on this planet who can call me that and it's... Brett." "Brett?" Austin asked. "Yeah, he's someone who's very close to my heart." I replied. Then I pulled down my shirt a little to reveal his name, tattooed onto my chest, right above my heart. Me and Brett both got these right before I left. The rules are, once you remove the tattoo, you give up. "So, who exactly IS Brett? Is he like, your boyfriend or something?" "Not even close. He's MUCH more." I replied.

"Well?" Austin said, after a few moments. "What?" I asked. "Aren't you gonna tell me who he is?" Austin asked. "Oh Austin," I replied, "when are you gonna take the hint? It's a secret! My whole life is like a walking secret! If you wanted to know what that meant, you'd have to ask me about my life! And no one, wants to ask me about my life. Last girl who did, I ended up never seeing her again! So for your own safety, please never talk to me again!" I yelled, raising my voice at every word. And with that, I ran off.

•••3 hours later•••

I was waiting for a while, when finally, a tall kid dressed in black walked up. His black hood was covering his eyes, too. "You, uhh, the..?" He started. "Yeah, kid, I hear your new at this, so here's how it works: You give me the green, THEN I give u da' pill. Got it? Good. Oh, and just to let ya know, I am NOT afraid to send someone after you if you don't keep the money rollin." "Um, ok. I'd like to give you my first two payments now?" He asked. "First two?" I questioned, "Yeah, is that alright?" He asked. "Oh, yeah! 'Course. Boss 'ill be happy with this one." I replied. "Boss?" "Oh, right. My boss is the one who you'll be gettin' these from on the regular. Told me your a newbie, so I was to, uhh, come scout ya out, if you will." I stated. "Oh." He said. I pulled a black sharpie marker out of my left outside pocket and approached him. "What are you doing?" He asked, horrified.

"Oh, don't you worry kid," I started to roll up his sleeve, "This is just to mark so Da Boss knows you payed for the extra dose." I said, sliding the marker along his skin making a 2" mark right above his elbow. "It's how we keep track of scammers," I said, putting the cap back onto the marker before shoving back in the left pocket, exactly where I found it. Because TRUST ME, you DO NOT want to get caught screwin' up a drug dealers shop. "Oh." He said again. I handed him the baggie, and was about to walk away, when he called after me. "Wait!" He said. "What now, kid?" I asked, turning around. "Aren't there any warnings, or side effects you're supposed to tell me about?" I chuckled, and walked back to him. I whispered in his ear, "This ain't the pharmacy, kid. It's take at your own risk." Just as I pulled my head away from his ear, a gust of wind blew off his hood. As I got a good look at his face, I gasped.

"Austin?" I asked.

**Ohh, cliffie! Thanks to those of you who are still reading my story regardless of it not being Auslly! I hope you like it, cuz I put a lot of work into the grammar and making sure it's not a horrible story. Kk, bye! -xx**

**ps- Don't forget to review!**


	4. If you saw what I saw

**Omg, guys, another apology! It's like a full time job for me! Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I'm ssuuuppppeeerrr busy over the next few days! Ahhh! Tomorrow after school I have a presentation which my dad and I have to attend about a school trip, WHICH I CANNOT MISS, because it tells you all the deetz to this trip like how much it is, when it is, ect. If u wanna know what it is, feel free to pm me and I'll give you alllll the stuff I know, and once I attend the presentation tomorrow, even more. Then, on Thursday, my mom and me are going on a vacation for her 50th bday which we come back from on Monday, and Monday is Canadian thanksgiving, (for those of you who don't know, I'm Canadian) so I have to go to a family dinner. Sooooo if anything I'll be able to update MAYBE tomorrow if I have time and like, once over the next 5 days after that. But idk! Sorry! Oh, also, thanks to everyone who comments and reads. Ok, this is getting long. Hopefully in the authors note at the beginning of NEXT chapter I won't have to dump any more bad news on you. Cuz I'm getting really tired of it! Kk, well, here's the next chapter:**

* * *

ALLY'S POV.

"Ally?" Austin asked. "What are you thinking doing drugs, Austin?!" I asked, still shocked. "Me? What are YOU doing DEALING drugs?" Well, THAT snapped me back into reality. I suddenly realized that I was the one, GIVING AUSTIN THE DRUGS! I stepped back, realizing he is currently seeing a side of me I never thought ANYONE would see. "Ok Ally, now I HAVE to ask, Why is the biggest social outcast of the school dealing ME drugs?" He asked. There was something about him that made it impossible to say no to what he wanted. But, I couldn't betray Brett. "I wish I could tell you." I whispered, my voice cracking on the word 'tell'. Before he could reply, I turned, and for the second time that day, ran.

AUSTIN'S POV.

I woke up, and glanced over at the clock. It was 11:37. Saturday. Suddenly, the events from the previous night came flooding back into memory. Ally's a drug dealer. Suddenly, my dad called up. "Austin! A little bitch is here to see you. Says her name is Abby or something!" Ally. "Be right there!" I called. I quickly put on a presentable outfit and ran down the stairs to see Ally with her hand on her hip, frowning, and my dads scowl growing more furious by the second. "What did I tell you about bringing people to this house?!" He screamed. Oh no. "I'm sorry sir, but I didn't invite her." I replied. "It doesn't matter how she got here dumbass, it just matters that she's here now!" He picked me up by the hair and flung me against a wall. I looked up at Ally to see something growing in her eyes. It was a feeling I couldn't decipher. I turned back to my dad to see a glass vase in his hand, only for a moment though, for as soon as I saw it, it was too late. It smashed into my neck, merely missing missing my skull. "Now get out of this house! I don't want to see your ugly face until at LEAST, 8pm tonight!" I was fully out the door by the time he reached 'tonight', right as he slammed it in my face.

"Austin?" Ally asked, as we reached the end of the driveway and turned onto the sidewalk. "Yeah?" I questioned, already knowing what she was about to say. "Does your dad do this on the regular?" She said. Man, am I a mind reader? Note the sarcasm. I debated on telling her, and finally decided to spill. "So," I began, "it all started..." I began telling the story, beginning to end.

When I was finally done, she just sighed. "Oh." She replied. "Soooo," she began again, "want to go work on the song?" "Actually, why don't you start by telling me the reason you ACTUALLY came?" I asked. Sure, I didn't want to talk about last night either, but I NEEDED to know the answer to the same question I asked before she ran, the same question that was scribbling on my brain while I was trying to sleep, and the same question that comes to mind every time I think of her! "I just told you. I wanted to work on the song, so I thought I'd drop by." She said. "Look, Austin, I said it already, I can't tell you! I wish I could but I'm not allowed—" she stopped mid-sentence. I searched for a place where she could have slipped when finally I found it. "Allowed? Who's making you keep this a secret Ally?" I questioned loudly as we kept walking. It soon occurred to me that we were heading in the direction of 'Cup a' Joe's'. "I can't tell you Austin. If I disobey it could cost me my life. AND YOURS!" Now that was a lot. After a few minutes of awkward silence I spoke again, "So do you want to work on the song now, then?" I asked. "Sounds great." Ally replied.

We worked on the song all day until, finally, it reached 8pm. "Guess it's safe to go home now." Ally said. "It's never safe to go home." I joked, even though we both knew it wasn't even a joke. "See you on Monday!" She said, as she gathered her things to leave. She stood, and right before she left, she whispered in my ear, "This song's gonna kick it on Monday!" I laughed a little as she left, smiling. I couldn't agree more.

•••MONDAY•••

ALLY'S POV.

All the classes leading to lunch were excruciatingly boring! So when it finally came, I was first in line in the cafeteria. I paid for my garden salad with ranch dressing—one of my new favorites—and proceeded out into the empty hall, sliding my back down my locker as I got in a comfortable position. I wasted no time getting started, and wolfed the whole thing down it ten minutes, flat. I spent the rest of the lunch period playing around with my phone. Finally, the bell rang, signaling it was the end of lunch, and even better, the beginning of music. I quickly got up, unlocked my locker and got the things I needed. As I was closing my locker, students started trickling into the halls. Once I got to music, I discovered I was the first one there. Not even the teacher was here yet. I quietly strode in, and took a seat at my desk.

Within 15 minutes the teacher, and all the students that were usually on time, were here. "Ok, class, now we're going to start the presentations from the project I assigned on Friday. Austin. Ally. You two are up first." She declared. Me and Austin got up and gave our music to the band. Then we grabbed our mic's and started.

**Austin**/_Ally_

_Time shakes, found you at the water_

_At first you were my father, now I love you like a brother_

**Earthquakes shake the dust behind you**

**This world at times will blind you**

**Still I know I'll see you there**

**Come a little closer, then you'll see**

**Come on, come on, come on**

_Things aren't always what they seem to be_

**Come on, come on, come on**

_Do you understand the things that you would see here_

**Come on, come on, come on**

_Do you understand the things that you've been dreaming_

**Come a little closer, then you'll see** (1)

Clapping, all around us. I was so pumped! I looked at Austin, to see he was just as excited as me. As the class died down, I heard my phone ring. "Miss Dawson, please turn off your phone during class, thank you." I checked the caller ID.

Brett.

"Um, Mrs. Le, this is an important call. May I please be excused for just 2 minutes to take this? I promise I won't take long." I said. "Fine, but be quick!" Mrs. Le said. I quickly pressed answer before the call timed out and walked out into the hall, closing the door.

"Brett?" I asked.

"Listen Allyson, I get that you're in school and this really isn't the best time but we don't have a lot of that right now." He replied.

"Well what's wrong?" I questioned.

"Look, he's coming. Already. He's getting faster at this every time. And this time, he's mad. He's got a big group hired, to make sure if he finds us, we won't escape." Brett replied.

"So we have to make sure he doesn't find us." I said.

"Correct. But just in case, I'm on my way to Miami right now, to keep you safe. I'll be there by the time you're finished school today. Tell me where your car is parked." He asked.

Once I told him the name of the place and the address, he sighed.

"Alright. Now here's the plan. Immediately after this call, your going to throw away this phone. Leaving it at the school will send him off our scent for a while. Then after school, Rosanna and I will be waiting for you at your parking lot. I plan to immediately leave. There is not time to waste." He said.

"Got it," I said, "In fact, I'll just cut class right now. No reason to stay here if it's just a cover." I replied.

"That's a good idea, Allyson. It's not safe there." He finished.

A long pause.

"Anything else before we say our goodbyes?" He asked.

Just as I was about to say 'nope. Everything's good.' Blow kisses over the phone then hang up, a thought crossed my mind. Austin. I remembered seeing him when his make up was off, and when his dad threw him around. It reminded me of what OUR dad used to do to us. I couldn't just leave Austin here with his abusive father. I knew it was risky, but it had to be tried.

"I just have one request." I asked, still a bit unsure of my decision. But then I straightened my back, and realized I knew I was doing the right thing.

"Anything sis, just name it." He replied, in a confident tone. I knew that was about to change, once I made my request.

"I'd like to bring someone" I said.

* * *

**K, that's the chapter! I hope you liked it. Oh and as for the song (1) it's 'Come a Little Closer' by 'Cage the Elephant'. It's really good so I hope you go listen to it to get an idea of what the songs like when they're singing it. Well, don't forget to comment about the chapter and pm me if u want! Kk, bye! -xx**


	5. Very important question

**K guys! I'm currently on vacation with my mom while my dad stays home with the cats:) But I tried to use all my spare time to finish this chapter, and finally, I finished! Sorry I took so long but you know, I need to have fun too. Thank you again to everyone who reviews! I'd just like to address one thing with the reviews, someone named 'guest' commented twice with the main objective the first time, I think, was to like, tell me to change my story, because this person didnt like it. Said it was quote 'the worst story ever'. And in the second comment, said things like 'you disappointed US.' Who is us? Because every other comment is positive. Look, I'm not taking offence, I'm just saying. Positive and negative comments ARE accepted. But not ones that don't make sense. Please do review and tell me your opinion, and who's in the wrong. Is it me for thinking this person doesnt make sense including all the positive reviewers and readers in their negative comment, or is it them for doing it. Ok, here's the chapter:**

* * *

ALLY'S POV.

"Anything but that." He said in a flat tone. I knew all happiness would be lost when I mentioned it to him.

"Come on Brett pease? You said anything!" I said being careful not to raise my voice. The LAST thing I needed was for an ease dropper to be listening in.

"Ok, so how exactly is this little 'Stow Away' going to help us?" Brett asked.

"It's not about helping US, it's about helping HIM." I tried to state confidently.

"And how do you know we'd be helping him? Allyson, you better not have any friends." He said.

"Harsh rule." I replied.

"You know what I meant!" He stated.

"Look, we were doing a project together in school, so I went by his house to ask if he wanted to work on it, and I saw his dad..." I lowered my tone to a whisper, "abusing him." I continued, "It was pretty scary and reminded me a lot of OUR dad." I said.

"So basically, you want us to steel a boy from his fathers abusive custody, take him across the country, and have our names on one more persons suspect list. Hmm, let me think about that... NO." He replied, stone cold. I knew it would be hard to get him to crack, but I would do it, for Austin.

"Please Brett, the boy has more bruises and scars then skin and we need to give him am opportunity that seems out of reach, like it was for us. And I know it's against the rules but over the past few days I've really got close to him." I replied.

"What did you tell him Allyson?" He asked, almost reading my mind.

"Well, I may have accidentally mentioned your name, BUT NOT WHO YOU ARE! And he also caught me... Dealing drugs." I said.

"YOU DEAL DRUGS? Way to go Allyson, now we're wanted by the police."

"Only because he was the one buying the drugs! And I have a feeling if I just leave he'll just wonder more. Plllleeeaasssee? I think this guy could really be trustworthy!" I tried.

"Fine Allyson, but make sure he knows the rules and terms of our little 'Operation Runaway' and GIVE HIM A CHOICE. I know your eager to save this kid but we can do nothing if he doesn't wish to be helped. Understood?" He finally cracked.

"Yes, YES, YYEESS! Thank you so much Brett I love you!" I replied.

"Love you too other half." He said. That was our nickname for each other. 'Other half'. Cute, huh?

I flipped my phone shut and walked into class. Just as I sat down, the bell rang. Was I really talking half the period? As we walked out and I past Austin, I slipped him a note.

AUSTIN'S POV.

Ally talked on her cell phone for half the period. What ever happened to 'I'll only be a minute!'? Right as she got back in, the bell rang. As we were all cramming out the door, she slipped me a note. It read,

_"I need to talk to you, IT'S URGENT! I don't care what your next period is, just meet me outside the back doors of the school 10 minutes after 6th period starts. IT CANNOT WAIT UNTIL THE END OF THE DAY! Oh yeah, and we're ditching. So gather your stuff for the day before we meet. Also, if there's anything in your locker you might want later in life, I suggest you bring that too. No questions, just be outside. K, c u there."_

I debated on going to meet her, but eventually the _'IT'S URGENT!'_ part had been drilled into my head and I had to see what was up. I basically emptied my locker into my bag, the way she said _'anything in your locker you might want later in life'_ got to me too. I finally stepped out the back door, to find Ally waiting for me. "Sooo, why did you want to see me?" I asked. I noticed she had her stuff too. "I want to take you somewhere," she replied. "Walk with me," she waved her hand in a 'come on!' motion and I started to follow her.

"So I'm just gonna get right down to it, ok?" She asked, as soon as we were on the sidewalk, out of earshot. "You've been asking a lot of questions about my life recently and I finally wanted to give you answers." She said. "But, why now?" I asked, confused. Answers were always so hard to get out of this girl and now she was voluntarily opening up without any questioning. "Because, Austin. I have a very important question to ask you and it wouldn't make sense if I didn't give you a backstory." She replied. "Okkkaaayyyy..." I said.

"My real name is Allyson Key. My twin brother Brett and I have never had an easy life. My dad was abusing us for as long as I can remember, including our mom." She paused, as if fighting an awful memory. "When we were 12, my dad started raping me. When Brett found out, he promised me that man would never do it again. Every time our father would try, Brett would use all the strength in his body to try to prevent it. He never broke his promise." There's the painful memory! But then I started to realize it. She was more similar to me that anyone I knew. She went on, "When we turned 15 we started getting into trouble. Drinking, partying, anything to get out of the house. One day I took a home pregnancy test and it came up 'positive'. Not knowing what to do, I decided not to tell Brett." She was trying not to cry at this point. I could tell. "But one month later, I couldn't sleep, the guilt was eating me away and I had to tell Brett. It was 2am. He helped me, and we finally ran." She took a deep breath. "Ran?" I asked, trying to get her to continue.

"I remember him dragging me to a sketchy used car lot and we ended up falling in love with a yellow beetle. We drove off that night and after driving for 3 hours, we ended up in the outskirts of Boston. We got jobs, made friends, and I came up with the brilliant idea of parking in a public swimming pool parking lot, so we had showers and bathrooms right there. When I made friends, I told them my story. Didn't think anything of it." She paused. "On our 16th birthday, both me and Brett got our licenses. It rocked. We could finally drive around without being in stealth mode. Then..." She finally started to tear up. "1 month later, Rosanna Key was born in the back seat of that same yellow beetle we fell in love with." She still only had tears in her eyes. "It wasn't until 1 day, after work..." She had to stop again, and take a deep breath. "He found me. I was the mall, with one of my best friends. He took her away, when she was just trying to help me." I was pretty much dumbfounded. But she had more, "When I ran back to the car, I told Brett what happened. He told me to take the car, and leave. He'd find other shelter. I was scared. When he pulled something out of his his pocket, it was a cell phone. 'He's tracking ours,' he had said. 'We need new ones.' Before heading into the car, I turned, and placed the 4 month old into Brett's arms. 'Take care of her,' I had said. Brett Ever since then I've been bounced from city to city. Running like a coward when he finds me." She finished. "Wow." Was all I could say.

"Yeah." She replied. "So, I still don't get why you told me all this." I said. "Well," she started, "–OH! There's my car!" She pointed to an empty parking lot with two cars in it. A yellow beetle—which I recognized to be Ally's from the story—and a blue mini, with a guy about our age, and a little girl standing in front of it. "BRETT!" Ally screamed, with the biggest smile ever imaginable on her face. I suddenly understood. The guy and the little girl standing in front of the car were Brett and Rosanna—from the story. "So is this our little Stow-Away?" He asked, gesturing towards me. "Stow-Away?" I asked, confused. "Yeaahhh, about that question I was telling you about?" She said, kind of nervous, "Ok, here it is," she started, "do you evveerr, wish you could, like, escape from your horrible dad?" She asked. "Umm, yeah, I guess." I replied. "Annddd...—" she continued, "—just ask already!" Brett called.

"Ok, ok. Austin, me and Brett have to leave Miami. Like, ASAP. So I just wanted to know..."

She paused,

"Do you want to, come with me?"

* * *

**K, guys, I hope you liked the chapter. Oh, and I found out that Canadian thanksgiving is actually SUNDAY, so Monday's that stupid day that everyone gets off so nothings open and there's nothing to do. But that works out better for you guys cuz I can write an extra long or even 2 chapters that day. So, yeah. Kk bye -xx.**

**ps- don't forget to review!**


	6. Caught

**Hiiiiiiiiii! Another apology! I'm sorry I can't upload alot today like I said! It's just, idk I'm being selfish. Wow, that sounded worse out loud. Anyways, anyone who's a SERIOUS auslly shipper may not want to read this chapter... I was just... Too tempted to not make this happen. Anyways, read the chapter: (if you daarrreeeee. Lol.)**

* * *

ALLY'S POV.

"Well, us actually." I finished.

"Ummm..." He started, unsure of his own voice. I had just dropped a bomb on him, I couldn't blame the kid. "We'll give you time to think about it. But no more than 10 minutes, we gotta go soon." Brett said, before waving me over to his car. While we were walking over, I saw Austin lean on the trunk of the car, staring off into the distance, in deep thought. _I hope he makes the right decision,_ I thought.

AUSTIN'S POV.

As they walked off I leaned on the trunk of the car, thinking. As soon as she finished asking my gut reaction was about to scream 'YES'. But shortly after my logic kicked in. So now I think, it's like she's offering me a trial drug. On one hand, she's saying it will provide temporary solutions to my symptoms, (dad) but on the other, the side effects could come on twice as strong if it wears off (he finds us) I'd also be running from Ally and Brett's dad, so double the trouble, but Ally says she was never hurt by him if he ever found her. But, was that because Brett protected her every time? Would Brett protect me? Or would I too have to protect the girls from possibly a man who I don't even know, or a man I know all too well.

I'd be putting them in more danger by coming. Putting more people on their 'run away from' list. But, they've been doing this for a year and a half, and they both agreed on inviting me. Surely they knew what they were getting themselves—and me—into. Right?

Before I knew it 10 minutes had passed and my feet were carrying me to Ally and Brett's location. When I walked up and peered in the back window of the car, I saw Ally right in front of the door I was looking in, Ro in the middle—I made a mental note to myself to ask Ally if I could call Rosanna Ro—and Brett on the far side. They were all chatting up a storm and looked like they were having a great time, but they were the ones that said they didn't have the time for that. So I gently knocked on the window, and Ally almost jumped out of her skin. I realized then that she was running from this—as she described him—horrifying man, and here I was knocking on a window she had her back to. "Sorry," I said, as she opened her door and stepped out. "It's fine, I'm just a little jumpy." She paused, "Have you made your decision?" She asked, finishing. "Yes." I replied. "Well?" She asked. "Yes." I repeated. "That was my decision." I said, jokingly annoyed.

"Yay!" She screamed. She flung the door to the blue mini and told Brett our 'exciting' news. "Well, I have to say, I had doubts at first, but you might be fun to have on board. Now we have to go over some rules—might I add, they're the same rules me and Allyson follow." Brett said to me. "Ok, I guess, but what about my clothes, and stuff? Shouldn't we go get that?" I asked. "What's that on your shoulder?" Brett asked, referring to my backpack. Once I answered, he asked another question. "What's in it?" Was the question. "Let's see," I started. Lifting the bag off my shoulder, I looked inside. "Pencils, paper, my gym clothes, the entire months lunch money so I won't forget, some jelly beans I got about 2 weeks ago and a failed math test" I concluded. "Well, I can't use the pencils, paper or the math test. But other than that, it looks like you have all you need right there. The gym clothes are a spare change of clothes, which BELIEVE ME you will need, the money is well, money, and the jelly beans are a rare thing for us we call 'a snack'" he joked a little at the end.

"I gotta get to work." Ally cut in. "I might need to come with you, you know, so he doesn't find you?" Brett asked. Ally's eyes widened and she quickly jumped to reply. "NO! You can't, I mean, boss doesn't like extra people roaming around." She tried. I wasn't buying it though. The girl dealt drugs to me a few days ago, and I doubted her brother knew that. I could only imagine where she worked and what it looked like. "I'll be fine Brett, trust me." And with that, she started walking off.

AUSTIN'S POV.

After Ally left, Brett and I climbed into the front of the car while Ro played with a little, homemade looking doll in the backseat. "So Brett, Ally's made it pretty clear you two are very self-secluded, except to each other, where hardly anything is a secret, but is there anything you can tell me so that I feel like I know you a bit better?" I asked. "Actually, there's a lot." He said, surprising me. "Really?" I asked. "Now that you're part of our team, Austin, I think it's best if we keep minimal secrets from each other." He replied. Wow. "Just ask, and I'll try to answer as best as I can." He stated. I started shooting down the easy questions first. 'What's your favorite color?' And 'What's your middle name?' He also asked me some easy-to-answer questions. After a while, we were running out of easy questions, and started to ease into the more personal questions. It was fun, we were laughing and play-fighting. But then, I asked a question that shut him up and sat him straight. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. "No." He replied, all humor draining from his tone. "Do you?" He asked, a lingering frown on his face. "No," I replied, blushing a little, "I, actually, don't go for girls." I said quietly, almost wishing he didn't hear me. I didn't want him to think less of me. Instead, he did so something TOTALLY unexpected.

ALLY'S POV.

"ALICE! Your late!" Exclaimed my boss, Marty. "Sorry Marty, I had somethin goin on." I replied. No one here questioned anyone so I knew I could get away with it. "Doesn't matter anymore, just go get your shit together and be in room 118 in 5 minutes TOPS. Guy's been waitin in there for over 10 minutes!" He exclaimed. "Well what are you doin still takin to me then?" I said jokingly, with my arms out backing around him and heading in the right direction.

I got into the locker room to discover I was all alone. _Yes, no naked girls walking around today! _I thought. It was pretty annoying. I quickly changed my clothes and ran to room 118, not bothering to put my trench coat first. I stopped at the door when I heard talking. _Talking on the phone, I hope._ I thought. I really wasn't in the mood to do a looney bird right now. I quietly opened the door and sure enough, there was a guy my-age-looking sitting on the bed talking on the phone. "Ehem..." I said, making sure he knew I was here but also saying it in a very seductive voice. But the moment he looked up I regretted it. This wasn't just an innocent guy looking for a fun night. It was Dez. I recognized him as one of my dads goons I met all the way back in Atlanta a whole ago. "I found her." He said into the phone before flipping the phone shut and lunging at me, taking hold of one of my wrists. I quickly pulled away, and slapped him, hard, rendering him immobile for about 2 seconds. I took this time preciously and ran. Unfortunately, he collected himself rather quick and was on his feet chasing me. I debated. Should I lead him to my hiding place, so hopefully Brett and Austin are ready to fight, or should I lead him through alleyways in attempt to loose him. I mentally chose the first option, calculating that after the days events I may not be able to outrun him. He was only about 100 yards behind me, but my parking lot was only a 2 minute run. More like a sprit if I wanted to escape.

I quickly reached the parking lot with Dez hot on my trail and banged on the driver's window, frantically. But then I looked in and stopped dead in my tracks.

Austin and Brett were... Kissing?

* * *

**Sorry auslly shippers but I warned you! Please don't give me shit on making this happen in the story. I just had to. It adds to the DRAMA! Anyways, c u tomorrow! (Hopefully) **

**ps- don't forget to review!**


	7. Some explaining to do And food

**OMG guys ANOTHER APOLIGY! Here I am saying "see you tomorrow:)" on MONDAY! It's TURSDAY! Look, here it is: this is going to sound stupid, but it's the truth. When I had this vision to make this story in the first place, I only a imagined up to the part where they kiss! I still have no idea what the climax is going to be! So basically my lousy but true excuse is writer's block. If you guys have any ideas for the story, PLEASE, I'm begging you, pm me! I don't wanna have to discontinue this story but I also don't want it to be boring! Anyways, we'll worry about that later. Here's the chapter:) (That you have been waiting so long for yet noting THAT good happens in it!)**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV.

He... Kissed me?

After about 10 seconds, he pulled away. "Oops." He stated, looking down. I was about to ask the burning question when I looked up, to see Ally, mouth open, but a frantic look plastered on her face, standing right outside the window. And what is she wearing? "Ally." I whispered. Brett looked up at me then turned around. "SHIT!" Brett yelled. Ally probably heard. After a moment of shock, Ally continued banging on the window. Brett clicked the lock open not looking Ally in the eyes. Ally quickly climbed in the back seat. "No time for questions." She stopped and took another breath, "JUST DRIVE." She said. Brett waisted no time getting the keys in the ignition before asking, "Who are we running from?" Like this was a daily burden. "We'll at least it's not him. It's Dez. One of his goons," Ally said. "What did I say Allyson?" Brett said, starting to drive away fast, "I should have came with you." Whoever Ally was running from seemed to be gone.

After about a half hour of driving, Ally spoke up, "Ok so who's explaining what first." Ally started. I'm pretty sure everybody in the car knew what she was talking about. Even Ro. "Mommy, what are you wearing?" Ro asked. I let out a small chuckle. "Well I guess that means me." Ally said. "I should probably tell you what my job is..." She trailed off. "That would be nice." Brett said. "Well... I'maprostitute." She said really fast. Me and Brett both understood and no further questions were asked after that. Well, only for a few minutes. "Ok, Brett, Austin, care to tell me why I saw you two kissing in front of 2 year old?" That was a reasonable place to start I guess. Part of me wanted to say 'BRETT CAME ON TO ME!' But the other part of me didn't want to throw my new friend under the bus. "I may have kept this a secret from you for...about..." Brett started, "ehem... 5oddyears." Brett said pretending to clear his throat.

"5 YEARS?" Ally screamed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just, you HAVE to understand where I'm coming from. I didn't know how you felt about this kind of thing and I knew you needed me to protect you and I was afraid you might leave me if I told you and he would..." He trailed off again. "Kill you." He whispered. "So basically," Ally started, "your gay." She finished. "Bi, actually." Brett corrected. "Bi, sorry. So you thought, the girl who got pregnant when she was 15, would judge you just for being that. AND ENOUGH TO LEAVE YOU?" Ally yelled the last part. I suddenly didn't want to be here. But how do you give people privacy in a car?

"I DIDN'T WANT TO TAKE THE RIS–" Brett yelled, but I cut him off. "Guys, please, calm down!" I tried. "He's right." Ally sighed. "We're being childish." "Sorry sis," Brett said. "I should have trusted you. Can you forgive me?" Brett said. By now we were pulled over because we didn't want to crash. I just hoped whoever was chasing us didn't have a car, otherwise they'd catch up to us pretty soon. "I guess." She replied. "Good," I said, "now can anyone please tell me where we're going?" I said. Where the hell were they taking me? "Yeah Brett, care to tell the both of us?" Ally asked. She didn't know? "No where special. Just Jacksonville." He stated. "That's far enough?" Ally asked. "I'm hungy!" Ro whined. "For now. We gotta eat, right Rosanna?" Brett said. "Mommy! Can I have a snack? I haven't eaten all day!" Ro said. I glanced at the clock, 5:43pm. Oh. My. God. She's only 2! "Here," I said, digging in my bag. "She can have my jelly beans." I pulled the snack-sized packet out of my bag and handed it to the eager girl. "Are you sure Austin? You might need that." Ally said to me. "Ally, she's 2, and she hasn't eaten in 20 hours at least!" I exclaimed. "Well thank you then." She sighed. "Look at you, your already part of the family!" Brett said. "Cute." I said. "Who are you?" Ro asked. We giggled a little. "I'm Austin!" I said. I loved kids. "Do you know who I am?" Ally laughed. "Yes I do. Your name is Rosanna but I was going to ask you if it's alright for me to call you Ro," I said. "That's fine. I like that! Ro! I'm Ro!" Ro exclaimed. "Alright Ro," Ally said. "No!" She said. "Only Austin can call me Ro! You and Brett have to say, 'ROSANNA!'" She said with a smile on her face. We all laughed.

•••LATER•THAT•NIGHT•••

"Ally look!" I exclaimed. "The 'WELCOME TO JACKSONVILLE' sign! We're here!" I finished. Ally looked out her window, not being able to move much though because Ro had fell asleep on her lap, pinning her down. "Yes! Now lets go buy some food!" She exclaimed and pulled a wad of $1, $5, and even some $10 bills out of the compartment in the arm rest. Me and Brett knowing where it came from, didn't take the money she offered us to buy us or food. We were in the grocery store parking lot. "It hasn't been where you think it's been! Get your mind out of the gutter and let's go in!" She said. We both grabbed our $10 each and got out of the car. "Basically," Brett started as we started walking through the parking lot. "This money is for ONE MEAL, as we don't have room to store anything. If you have money left over you can buy a snack but it can't need a refrigerated environment, I'm pretty sure you know why. As for your meal right now, it has to be pre-prepared or at least pre-cooked, because obviously again, we don't have a stove." He finished. "And cooking food under the hood doesn't work as well as you think." Ally stated. We let out a brief chuckle before heading inside and straight for the pre-prepared food section.

$38 and 38 minutes later, we were walking out with our food in our hands. A meat lovers-looking sandwich for Brett; a chicken, cheese, lettuce, tomato, and mayonnaise wrap for me, a garden salad with ranch dressing for Ally, and a small macaroni n cheese container for Ro. We also got a few snacks with our extra money like Brett suggested. We dug into our food and ate furiously, for we didn't know when our next meal would be. "I'm tired!" Ro said. "Yeah me too." Ally joined in. "Come on baby girl lets hit the hey." Ally said. She started to recline the back seats until they were all the way down. Tough challenge, considering her clothes were all over the place back there. She started pulling down the makeshift curtains—that looked to be towels—in the back seat and trunk windows. "Night guys, don't forget to close the curtains up there before you go to sleep too. AND LOCK THE DOORS BRETT!" She yelled the last part. "Don't worry, I'll remember!" He said. "Goodnight, love you!" Brett said. "Mluve dyou twosx." Ally mumbled, already under the covers.

Shortly after the girls fell asleep, Brett sighed. "I'm not tired at all, you?" He asked. "I don't know, I guess not." I replied. "Let's finish finding things out about each other from earlier. Before I, you know..." He trailed off. Not wanting this to be awkward, I quickly replied with a yes.

2 hours later we WERE tired. Very tired actually. "Night Bud." He said. "right back at cha." I replied, feeling like we had known each other for years. He pulled down the "curtains" locked the doors and windows then went to bed.

ALLY'S POV.

I woke up and checked the time. 2am. My attention directed back to what woke me up though. The sound of crying. At first I thought it was Rosanna, but when I looked over she was fast asleep. So was Brett. That only left... "Austin?" I whispered, barely audible. "Yeah?" He replied in the same tone, except sniffling at the end. "What's wrong?" I asked, genuinely concerned. "My dad just called. He knows we ran away." He said. "It's ok Austin he'll never find us. We're going to wake up tomorrow morning and spent the whole day driving! I promise. We'll go very far away." I reassured him. "It's not that." He said, trying not to sob and wake everyone up. "He said I forgot something." Austin finished his sentence. "And what would that be?" I asked, trying not to sound scared. "But it's more than just a something I forgot. And we can't go back for it because he already broke it." He let out a small sob, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"My mother."

* * *

**I hope that was ok! Again I'm sorry for the delay! I might not be able to update as often as I used to. Don't be surprised if you don't see an update tomorrow. Or Saturday. Or sun—you know what? you get the idea. Until next time, (which could be a while,) bye! -xx.**

**ps-don't forget to review as always and...**

**pps-don't forget to pm me ANY ideas towards the story. Really appreciate it. Or just pm me cuz your bored and wanna talk to someone cuz chances are, I'm bored too.**


	8. More secrets?

**Hi guys! Ok, finally, I don't have to apoligise for anything this chapter since I told you I'd update late. :) It feels good not being the bearer of bad news for once. I'm so excited, in 7 months, I'm going on an overnight school trip, and, it's over my birthday! Also, next month, the new Hedley album comes out and I LOVE Hedley so much I just can't wait! Life is good right now... I think. And on that not-depressing-note-for-once, here's the chapter:**

* * *

ALLY'S POV.

"Brett... Brett wake up!" I called softly. Austin passing another round of silent sobs, mourning his mother. "What is it Allyson?" He asked, eyes closed. "Me and Austin are going for a walk, k?" I said. "No." He replied. "It wasn't a question." I stated, reaching over his tired body unlocking the doors. "Austin will protect me, we'll be back in 10 minutes." Brett opened one eye and saw Austin's tear-stained face. "Fine. But 10 minutes only, ok?" He gave in. "Thanks Brett!" I said, opening the door, stepping out and motioning for Austin to do the same.

We started walking around the parking lot when I finally spoke up. "Look Austin," I paused as he looked at me, "sometimes... Life treats you like you ran over its dog. There's nothing you can do but move on, and un-friend it." He chuckled a bit. "I can't make your mom re-appear. No one can. And even if they could, we can't afford it. We need to move on. It's hard, but you can. Look at me, I just re-united with my own daughter I haven't seen in a year and a half and I didn't cry. Neither did she. You'll probably never see any of us, ever cry. You need to build an emotional wall." I said. I should pity him, most would. But I can't show weakness. It's too hard to snap out of two years of weakness flooding over the edge. I'd probably never stop. "You don't understand Ally!" He said, in a not-quite-yelling loud voice.

"My mom never knew." He said. But we could both complete the sentience. His mom never knew he was gay. Never knew he was abused. Never knew him. "When I told my dad, I thought he would understand. He was the nicest person on the planet," he took a shaky breath, "but no, when he found out, he shamed me. Made me feel like crap about myself every day. Then he beat me so I'd be ugly and never find a guy to date. And it worked." He paused again. "So, I thought, telling anyone else would... Well I don't know. They'd also shame me I guess. I thought my mom would also hate me. But now that she's gone I feel like I think—no, I know, it's almost like she's telling me—she wouldn't shame me. She'd be proud of me for being brave. Everything I wanted my dad to feel. She would have felt it all along." A lonely tear fell down his face. "I'm sorry Austin. But at the same time, I'm not. I'm not allowed to pity you. It's against Brett's rules." I stated.

"Again with Brett's rules! Why do you do EVERYTHING Brett says!? Are you like, his slave or something?" He exclaimed. I stopped walking. That was too much. I couldn't believe it. Insulting my brother was 10 too many. "Because Austin," I stopped, trying not to loose... Everything. "Brett. Is. My. Life. ... Literally. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him. He saved my life! And Rosanna's! And I feel so bad keeping this big secret from hi—" I cut myself short. Did I really just say that? I'm such an IDOIT! "Secret?" Austin said, walking closer to me. "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, trying to sound clever. I on the other hand was trying to think of a way out. "Oh. Em. Gee. It's been 15 minutes! Brett's probably worried sick!" I lied. It's only been just over five. "Your hiding something!" He should have known what was happening next. I ran.

I ran all the way back the car, Austin being a faster runner than I thought, to Brett now wide awake, waiting. "Hi Brett we're back Austin's right behind me goodnight." I said as fast as possible. "Goodnight," Brett replied, completely oblivious. Just then Austin barged into the car. As soon as he closed the door he exclaimed, "Ally your hiding something from all of us you practically admitted it yourself why won't you just tell us!" Austin whisper-yelled. No need waking up Rosanna too. "Wait what are you talking about Austin?" Brett asked. "Ally just practically admitted to me she's keeping a secret from you." Austin replied. Glad he's over his mom... "Is that true Allyson?" Brett asked. "fake yyyyyaaaaawwwwnnnnn guys I'm like, so tired, I'll have to talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight" I tried. "Allyson?" Brett asked. I was already fake-sleeping by then, but I opened one eye to see the pleading look on his face. "What ever happened to no secrets?" He continued, clearly unfooled by my fake-sleep. "I... I don't know. I guess, it's just been a while since we, were completely honest with each other. And I miss it, but at the same time, I don't think I could do it." I say, waving in and out of deep thoughts, eyes still closed, refusing to open for a view of the boys. "That makes me feel, horrible. That we've been apart for so long we can't even trust each other. But, Allyson, I know you can. If you can escape from OUR DAD, you can learn to trust me again. AND trust Austin too." Brett replied. Wait, did he play with his words there?

I shot up and opened my eyes, meting his. "Your hiding something." I said AT him, instead of to him. "Ummmm..." He started. He. Was. Toast.

AUSTIN'S POV.

Wait, Brett's hiding something too? Ugh! Confusing. "Hey, guys?" I asked, giving Brett a small break. "Yeah Austin?" Ally suddenly sounded exhausted. "We can't fight. Not now. We need our sleep to fight the battles coming tomorrow. So we resolve this one way or another. Either we all go to sleep and forget we even HAD this conversation, or, we confess and promise not to keep any more secrets..." I tried. "Austin, the way you put it sounds like you ALSO have a secret here?" Brett asked. Yes, I do sir. But really? Are we even a team if we can't trust each other? "Maybe..." I said. "Lets just say everything at once." I thought out loud. "On 3. 1, 2, 3!" I exclaimed. "Hhdbrhnwnmolmswznsejknvzstjkmvcsstiomdaw" was all that could be heard. "Hmmmm..." I continued. "Ok, now, one at a time." They nodded in agreement. "Who first?" Ally asked. "How about you Austin? Mr. Confident?" Brett said smiling. "Ha ha very funny. I will if I have to. Is no one willing to be the bigger person?" I asked. "We're willing you to be the bigger person." Ally said. Hmmm... Childish much? "Ok, but before I tell you, I just want to let you know it's not as bad as it sounds." They nodded. Here it goes... "When I was little, like before I told my dad, I was his pride and joy. He loved me so much he never wanted to leave me. So he... Um... Microchipped me, and may or may not be tracking my every motion?" I finished more as a question. "WHAT?" They screamed in unison. "Austin, do you know how much of a threat that makes you to us?" Brett asked. "Look guys, I know where it is and how to temporarily cut out the signal. It's in the back of my neck, and all I need is to press ice on it a while. The only thing is, it gives me really bad headaches, so I can't do it longer than an hour." I concluded.

"Well, that's actually really good information, Austin. I can probably rig something up for you to strap to your neck, to short-circuit it permanently." Brett said. "He's kinda a techno geek." Ally joked. Brett laughed. "So Allyson, which of us is next?" Brett asked. "Why don't you flip a coin?" I suggested. "If we had any to flip, we'd spend it. In case you forgot Austin, were totally broke." Ally half-joked. "Oh, yeah. I got a quarter in my bag?" I suggested again. "Pass," asked Brett. "Here." I said, plunking the money in his hand. "Call it, sis." He said. "Ummmm... Tails!" She exclaimed. Brett flicked the coin up in the air, caught it in one hand, and flipped it onto his arm in one swift motion. He lifted his hand up to reveal it was... Tails. Brett's going first I guess. "Well then." He started. "Brett?" Ally asked. "That coin was obviously rigged!" He joked. "Ok, well, um, I may have gotten Rosanna..." He trailed off. "A tattoo." Oh no. "WHAT?" Allyson screamed, waking up Ro. "Where?" She asked, trying to calm down. "Right over her heart." We'll THAT made me feel a little left out. Ally tugged at the little girls shirt to reveal _Allyson & Brett_ tattooed on the little girls chest. "Awwwwww!" Ally cried. "Austin, you should get one too!" Brett said. "Hmmm... I don't know. I've never got a tattoo before," I lied through my teeth. I have too many tattoos to count. "Well, Allyson that just leaves you. What's your secret?" Brett asked.

Ally took a deep breath. "Your not going to like it, but... You know how—" she started, before placing her hands on the ears of the little girl beside her. "You know how I said Ro was conceived while I was drunk, at a party? That boy, Dallas, was her father? I... Kind of lied." She started.

"Her real father is..."

* * *

**There it is! Sorry if its a bit boring but I'm just having writers bloooccckkkkkkkkkkkk and it sucks donkey balls! Ohmigod I have no idea what to write here. Does anyone know any good stories on this site these days? Erm... Comment if you do. Kk, bye! -xx**

**ps-don't forget to review...**


	9. KIDNAPPED

**OMG, thank you! I know I've been meaning to do this, other authors do this, so I'd like to thank , Alexa1506 and pancakeLOVER2245 for reviewing. I have wanted to do this for a while, but the reviews I got for chapter 8 were some of the BEST reveiws I've ever gotten, so I felt more motivated. As much as I'd like more reviews, I'll take what I can get, and say 3 or more would be nice for every chapter. Last chapter I only got 1 though, and I still updated, so I'm not asking for a certain amount or anything before the next update. Just saying, it would be nice! I'd also like to thank everyone who Followed, or favorited, I check like, 10 times a day you know. I keep track of these things. Ok, without further ado, here is, CHAPTER 9: KIDNAPPED:**

* * *

ALLY'S POV.

"Dad..." I finished. "Wait, our dad?" Brett asked. He laughed with no humor, "Well, that can't be right I never let him lay a finger on you..." He trailed off, "did I?" He asked. I took a deep breath, "One evening, you were taking a nap, battered, bruised, bloody nose, from a previous beating. You looked so weak. I knew if I screamed for you, you would come. And I knew if you came, he could have killed you." I said. "I thought, 'maybe once won't hurt, right?' So when he dragged me away I stayed silent." I finished.

"Allyson..." He started, trying to grasp the right words, "I swore. I swore I would never let him. And I let you down. I let him win. I let my guard down. How can you forgive me?" He asked. "Because," I started, "it was never your job to be my night in shining armor. Your job was to be my brother." I tried. "I feel horrible. I'm so sorry. Words can't fix what he did to you, but that's all I can afford." He stated, yawning at the end. "The price doesn't matter," I said, "it's the thought that counts." I continued. "Thanks, now I can finally sleep knowing all the secrets are gone." He said. "Night." Austin said, man, I forgot he was there! "Night," I said back. With that, the boys closed their eyes...

I can't sleep sometimes, it's this obsession I have with the dark that keeps me up. If I wasn't being tracked by a murderer right now I would love to go for a walk. I just gaze at the stars, getting lost. I love the night. I love how the color gets drained out of everything and it goes back to simplicity. I love the feeling of the entire world being asleep, but I'm awake. I love the peace, and the way I feel so at ease without anyone watching me. Anyone judging me. I could do anything now, and no one would care. In the night, your free.

•••THE•NEXT•DAY•••10am•••

We're at the mall, buying Austin some new clothes. It's super fun. Turns out Austin had $30 in his bag, so we all got slushies. You'd be surprised at how much it fills you up, banishing your hunger temporarily. "I love that store!" Austin exclaimed, pointing to a store that might as well have been his closet. At first glance, I recognized all of the clothes in the store, seeing them on Austin at one time or another. "Come on then!" Brett exclaimed, grabbing Austin by the wrist and running in. I picked up Rosanna and ran in after them.

"Try on this and this and... Oh! Definitely this!" I held a shirt up to him. "Yes." I said. After giving him what seemed to be 1000 outfits to try on he left to the change rooms. "Brett, you should try some stuff on too!" I exclaimed. After a minute of no response, I asked again, "Brett? Are you listening to me? Hello?" "Huh? What?" He asked. "Brett you just totally spaced out, is something wrong?" I asked. I knew my brother. When he was worried about something he'd always space out, thinking about how to fix his problem. "Nope, I'm fine, just thinking." He said. "Well, ok then!" I said, trying to make it sound as if I dropped it. This was FAR from over.

Austin emerged seconds later with the most horrendous shirt on, I have ever seen. "Austin! We didn't give you that shirt! Where'd you find it?" I asked. "I found it on the floor," he struck a pose, "you like?" He asked, jokingly. "No! Now go put that back where you found it! It probably belongs to someone!" I yelled, laughing. I stopped laughing the minute I saw a shirtless man run out from the dressing rooms. I recognized him from someone I saw just yesterday. "Dez." Brett said, completing my thought. Austin quickly realized who this person was, and had a great idea. He took out his phone, and snapped a picture of the shirtless man standing before him. "Take one more step towards any of us and I'll send it to our boss." Austin said as I started to catch on. "Your bluffing!" He stated. "You don't even know his number." "Yeah," I stepped in, "but I do."

"Not if I kill you first," he said, smiling. "RUN!" Brett shouted. Without thinking, I ran. Just before reaching the door, I heard crying. We turned around to see Rosanna's wrist in his grasp. "Forgetting something?" He asked, smiling. "You wouldn't dare harm a child!" Brett yelled. He picked her up. "You two are still legal children until next month, and my job is to hurt you. So I guess you could say, I wouldn't CARE to harm a child." He chuckled at his own wordplay. "You MONSTER!" I exclaimed. "Yes, yes, you'll never forgive me. Blah, blah, blah. Now, I'll be taking this," he referred to Rosanna, "pretty little thing, and you people can come get her anytime you'd like." He turned and started to walk off, girl in arms. But he turned around one last time, "Oh, but it will cost, one of you." He said, referring to the three of us.

"Guys, follow me. I have a plan." Brett started. As we followed him, he seemed to only be taking the route Dez walked in seconds ago, Rosanna crying her head off. "We follow him to see where he goes. Our car's in the parking lot, so we can just drive behind his as he leaves." Brett suggested. "But remember when he tried that last time, kidnapping me instead, and you followed him? It was the same car. He'll know our plates." I warned. "We have to try. I love her like she's my own and I won't be able to live with myself if we let her go." Not being able to think of a better idea, I agreed. "Hey," Austin started, "What if I help you swap our plates with the person beside us' car so he won't recognize them?" "Not a bad idea." Brett said. "But we need all the time we can get. Allyson, you be ready in the car so when were done getting the plate on we can just jump in and drive away." "Got it." I said, disappointed I didn't get to help, but at the same time relieved I wouldn't have a chance to hold us up.

We got to the car, and I climbed in as instructed. I watched Dez's minivan dive off as I wrote down the plate number. As they jumped in, Brett started the car and Austin handed me the plate he had just taken off our car, so when we were done with this one, we could ditch it and put the original back on. "Which way did he go?" Brett asked. "That way." I pointed as I spoke. "I watched him drive off, looked like he was heading for exit 3. I also got his plate number," after reciting the license plate number, it only took us minutes to find him at exit 3, at the very front of the line up of cars to turn out. Fortunately, there were only 2 cars ahead of us to turn our way, and the turning signal arrow flashed green, signaling it was our turn to go. All four cars turned, and after a bit of speeding up, we were right on his tale. A lot of things were fuzzy at that point, but if one thing was for sure, it was that we were NOT letting anyone cut in front of us right now.

This was about to turn into a car chase.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you like the plot twist in this chapter because for the record, I wasn't planning on writing it until I wrote it which means I have no idea what the next chapter will hold so if your looking for spoilers, don't come to me. They were even at the mall for a different reason, which I guess, now will have to come later in the story. And don't ask me for spoilers on that either cuz your NOT GETTIN ANY! Lol ok guys, bye! -xx.**

**ps- as always, don't forget to reveiw! Fingers crossed for 3! Lol.**


	10. At Knifes End

**Hi! Sorry for not updating for a while but I have ALOT of writing on my plate. I have two assignments in drama to make up a and write skit on two VERY different topics, except I'm in two groups for one assignment, which means I have ALOT of stories on my mind. On top of that, (because obviously I didn't think I had enough to write) I'm starting to work on a new story which is AUSLLY for those who were thinking it, it's unofficially called 'Night Owl', and I think I might release it in a month or so. Anyways, this chapter is a little graphic, and I cried writing it, this is a warning now, someone in the story dies. Skip to the bottom authors note now if you don't want to read about it. K, for those of you who stayed, I warned you, but here's the chapter:**

* * *

ALLY'S POV.

"Brett?" I asked, my voice barley audible as if all the sound had been washed out. "Yes. We're here." He replied. We followed Dez here in our car 30 minutes ago, parked nearby, and put on black hoodies to save us a few seconds of recognition that followed stepping though that door. Who knows what he's doing to the little girl in there. He could be—it's just unthinkable, ok?

As we walked up the steps, Austin clarified, "On 3, ok?" "Got it," me and Brett assured in unison. "One,"

We took a step closer.

"Two,"

Brett's hand flew to the knob.

A pause...

"THREE!" Austin exclaimed.

The door was locked. "Figures," I mumbled under my breath. By the time I looked over again, the door was knocked down, courtesy of Austin. The house looked as if all the interior walls were knocked down and it was just a huge room. What was inside, was the unthinkable. Rosanna was tied up, rope wrapping all around her tiny little body. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were... Cuts all over her neck?!

AUSTIN'S POV.

"I don't think she looked like that a few hours ago." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Rosanna! My baby!" Ally exclaimed, running in the door. "Nice try." Brett whispered. "Don't waste your energy trying to smile. Ally and Rosanna need you now." I whispered back. "They need US." He corrected.

"Stop!" Dez ran out from behind a corner, bloody knife in hand.

"Take one more step and you'll be choosing between your life, and HER death." He said, wiping off the red liquid before pointing the knife at Ally.

It seemed like Brett had done this 43 times before this. He probably had. He instinctively ran in front of Ally, blocking her from the knifes end. As Dez stepped closer, Brett nodded at Ally who ran over to behind Dez. "Austin, make a triangle!" Brett yelled. I ran over to a position where Dez was in the middle with Ro on the floor beside him and me, Ally and Brett were forming a triangle around him.

"One," Brett started counting. I started worrying.

"Two," he looked at me. The second our eyes met, I felt a spark. Ok, so maybe be I DO like him, but I can't think about that. The longer I stared—which felt like hours even though merely a second—the more clear the instructions printed in his eyes had been.

"Three." He finished. Ally, being the person behind Dez, ran and jumped on his back piggyback style, pulling his hair. This was just a distraction though. Brett nodded at me, signaling to commence the next step of the plan. I quickly grabbed a bar out from the windows. Next I charged at him, fell to my knees at the last second and slid along the floor, swinging the crow bar out to my left. I hit both his knees and he fell to the floor, dropping the knife.

Brett grabbed it. He ran up, and sliced Dez's neck. All of the sudden, he crumbled. Dropping the knife. "BRETT!" Ally exclaimed. "I can't kill him." Brett whispered. "Why?" I asked, half-screaming. "I can kill anyone or anything! I'm a wimp, a coward!" He exclaimed. Dez reached out, grabbed the knife, and pulled himself up, despite his throbbing and bleeding body. "You ARE a coward. And unfortunately for you, it WILL cost you this one's life." He said, pulling the knife to the small girls chest. In one swift motion, the battle was over. Dez won, and left the little girl to cry out in pain as she bled to death. "See you later, ALLY-gator!" He smiled as he walked out the door.

"Oh my god!" Ally said, falling to the floor balling.

"Ally?" I asked. "Not now Austin." She started, "Your one of the nicest, sweetest, guys I know. So I hope YOU know I'm saying this in the nicest way possible, but please, just leave me alone. I just watched my own daughter die in front of me, and there's nothing I, or anyone can do." She finished, starting to sob.

"Brett?" I asked, running over to the next twin to check his status. "I let her down!" He exclaimed, pulling from his frozen state. He looked me in the eyes. I secretly hated when he did that, for it made my stomach act like it was doing some acro shit. I calmed myself, "I can't believe it costed a life! My STUPIDITY costed her, a innocent miracle of life!" He yelled. "Please you two, you have to calm down. It's like Ro was the strong being holding up your wall of emotions!" I turned to Brett, "Brett just listen to me. It's not your fault, it's not anybody's fault!" "It is my fault, can't you see?" He exclaimed.

And with that, he ran towards the door. "Where are you going?" I yelled after him. He turned around, "Someplace quiet, to calm down." He replied, and turned towards the door to run again. Just as he was in the doorframe, I called again, "And Brett?" He turned. "Promise me you won't do anything rash." I said.

"Sorry," he replied, "but apparently I can't make promises I won't be able to keep." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys! But Ro had to go to make room for a future character probably coming next chapter or the one after that. Ummm, yeah, that's it. Short author's note. Oh, and just an FYI the next chapter will have at least a little Brett's POV. So hopefully you guys will like it cuz no one said anything. Kk, bye! -xx**

**ps- don't forget to review! :)**


	11. A surprise, plus

**Hey guys! What's going on? Not much. I'm going to see the movie 'ENDER'S GAME' with my class on Friday, the day it comes out. (Where I live, anyways.) I CAN'T WAIT! To anyone who hasn't read the book, your missing out. And I'm guessing the movie will make me say the same thing. Also, in 7 months I'm going on a class trip to Québec City, (which is a place in Canada, the country I live in.) which is 3 nights and 4 days, one of which just happens to coincidentally be my birthday. But it's in SEVEN MONTHS! Does anyone know how to make time move, say about, 7 months quicker? Lol. **

**Ok, here's the chapter: WARNING: it may or may not (hey, I'm not givin' spoilers!) be very sad and I may or may not have cried twice writing it. But you SHOULD still read it because something big happens for Brett's character. **

* * *

BRETT'S POV. **(A/N: I finally did it!) **

As I ran out the door I really didn't know where I was going. Maybe somewhere I could go, to get away with crying like there's no tomorrow and not getting kicked in the stomach by a drug dealer...

So, nowhere.

Just then, I got a text from my on-again, off-again girlfriend, Trish. (I come to Jacksonville a lot ok? I know people...)

_We NEED to tak. Canot wait. Meet me outside Dunkin Donuts n 5 mins._

I guess there is somewhere. Not somewhere to cry, but somewhere to distract myself from reality. Just as that thought arose, I realized I was only 1 minute away from Dunkin Donuts anyways. As I was about to walk inside, a hand reached out and grabbed me. She pulled me into an allyway. "SHIT!" I exclaimed, not knowing it was her at first. "What, you on the run from a drug dealer or somethin?" She asked. "I wish..." I muttered under my breath.

"What do you want, anyways? Now's REALLY not a good time." I lied. Now was probably the best time. Distract me for what's wrong in my life. "This you dick!" She through something at me. All of a sudden, I was reminded of something else wrong in my life. Something I just found out about.

**+:positive **it said. But that was all that was needed to be said. Trish was pregnant. "Is... Is it mine?" Was all I could ask, afraid of the answer. "Of course it's yours!" She yelled, tearing up. "I can't do this, Brett!" She exclaimed. "It's ok baby, alright? Do... Do you want it?" I asked. Abortion isn't an option, I just wanted an opinion. "No! I can't raise a child! Maybe, maybe I can give it up for adoption. That's good, right? It gets to keep its life, and I get to keep mine?" She was panicking, and I had to act fast. I couldn't offer her a drug to calm her down. That kind of stupidity can't come from a father. Oh my god! I'm a father!

Snapping out of my thoughts, I realized she was on the ground, crying. If my current situation wasn't enough, I now have to calm another crying girl. I didn't really have any experience not being able to drink or take a pill or two, so this was hard. Suddenly, it hit me. She loves music, so maybe I could... I searched my pockets for my iPod. No such luck. That left only one option. _I guess I'm singing then..._ I thought.

_I was left to my own devices_

_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Grey clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this? _

_If you close your eyes..._**(1)**

She looked up at me, with an expression I could only hope was stable. "Can you just, take a few breaths?" I asked, trying to keep her from hyperventilating. "Yeah..." She sighed, then took in a huge breath. "I just don't know if I can do it, Brett." She said, voice trembling a little as she did. Ally had been the same way for all nine months. Having these out-of-the blue flashes of fear and anger at herself for letting it happen. The only difference was, I won't be here to comfort Trish as I did Ally. Unless... No. I refuse to bring a +1 without a good reason. We just don't have the space.

"Brett?" She asked. "Yes sweetie?" I replied, half-conscious, half-too deep in thought to care. "Would you be able to talk your dad into..." She trailed off. "To maybe, like, moving out and buying a house with me? I mean, so you wouldn't have to leave me to go on business trips with him?" I practically fell on the ground. She sounded so sincere yet I was lying through my teeth. "Please answer me Brett. I'm just so scared." Was I thinking that long? I could barely hear her through all the thoughts rushing around my head.

"Ummm..." I started, still not knowing the answer.

ALLY'S POV.

The reason we left. The being I carried around inside me for 9 months. The person I created. Dead. Gone. Non-existent. So that's it. She got to live this crappy life for her entire existence on this planet, and never got to see the outcome. The escape. The entire reason she was born in the back seat of a car as opposed to a hospital. If I look up I can still see her tied up, bleeding to death. I wish I knew what to do. I wish I could just run over there and save her. But I don't. I barely have a 9th grade education, and I'm 17. I should know. But I don't. I'm clueless. There's nothing around that could help me either. The house is empty. There's nothing to cover the wound, and I'm not flashing Austin. I don't think I could get up anyways. Anything that was in my stomach when we walked in I'm now lying on. I wish I would die now. I wish Dez would come back and stab me too. Sure beats this.

I look over at Austin. He's frozen. I laugh a little. Guess he's never seen a death before. I've seen too many. I always wonder how those people do it. The people who's kids got killed or killed themselves. Now I know. It's that feeling of emptiness. It's waking up every morning for a moment of peace before remembering that you have to live everyday of your life as a mom even though you don't have a child anymore.

I try to look over at Austin again. But my eyes are blurry and tear-filled. I can hear him talking. I can hear... Rosanna talking. She's not dead. Yet. She's still dying though.

When my eyes are finally clear, it's too late. She's dead for sure now. Not moving. She's holding something close to her chest. Something covered in blood, which makes it hard to tell. I look over at Austin. He's... Shirtless? And are all those tattoos? But that's not what I'm focused on. I see Austin clutching something silver. I recognize it immediately. I check her wrist before confirming my suspicions. She gave him... Her charm bracelet

AUSTIN'S POV.

I knew it had to be done. And neither of the twins seemed mentally stable at this point in time. _Guess it's up to me then,_ I thought. I walked over to Ro, and gently pulled the tape off her mouth. "Hey bud," I said. Crouching down so I was at eye-level. "I know I'm gonna die Austin. But, I don't wanna die! I wanna grow up to be just like my mommy! I want to be a hero too!" Heartbreaking. That was all that could describe it. She was so intelligent, but still, there was nothing I could do. It was hard for her to speak and blood was poring out of her a mile a minute. "I'm sorry Ro. I'm sorry it had to end this way. I would have loved to see you grow up, and become such an intelligent and beautiful young woman. I'm sure you would have. And I want you to know that mommy, and uncle Brett, and me and even daddy, loved you more than words can say. I don't have much with me now but..." I took off my shirt that I had bought earlier and handed it to her. "Here. I got this, on the best and worst day of my life. I want you to remember me by it. And even once your gone, never let go." I said, trying so hard to hold my tears in until a better time. "Thank you Austin." The little girl smiled and hugged it to her chest. "And..." She looked over at her wrist. "I want you to have this. When Brett gave it to me, he said, 'When times are at their worst, you'll know why it's there.' I never knew what he mean't until now." She closed her eyes and didn't open them. "Bye bye Austin." She whispered.

She clutched the t-shirt to her bleeding chest, and went out in style.

* * *

**I apologize! Now that Ro's dead there's room for someone else in the car... Can you guess? Lol. Also, last chapter I got, 0 comments, which kinda hurt my feelings, ya know? Oh and the song (1) was 'Pompeii' by BASTILLE. If you don't know it, then I suggest you listen to it on YouTube so you know what it sounds like when he sings it to her. Ummmm... I think that's it. I'll try to update Thursday-ish. Kk, bye! -xx**

**ps- DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW! OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! No I won't. But if I get 0 reviews, lets just say there will still be a mention of usernames in the beginning. Mwa-ha-ha! Xoxo, -CarrCarr12:)**


	12. Your move

**Sorry! This chapter's really short and may have some mistakes but I was rushing! I forgot halloween was today! :( Also, I think I have way too much on my plate. A few days ago, I got assigned NEW HOMEROOM TEACHER! Ughhh! I'm also writing a new story. So... Erm... Enough excuses. CHAPTER::::::: **

**(Oh, and thnx to the 3 people who reviewed. Sorry I don't have time to check ur usernames so I'll mention u in next chapter, hopefully.)**

* * *

BRETT'S POV.

"I'm sorry Trish. I just can't." I replied. "You inconsiderate jerk! Why can't you do this for your pregnant ex girlfriend!" She yelled. "Hold up. Ex? I thought we were on and off?" I asked. "Oh, so you didn't get the message? We're through!" She screamed at me, tears starting to flow. "You don't understand!" I yelled in defense. "Oh yeah? Care to tell me what I don't understand?" She screamed back. "I can't tell you! I—" "—Guess it doesn't matter anymore." She cut in, "because I never want to see you again! I'm so stupid coming here to tell you in the first place!" She stormed off.

What now? I asked myself. The answer was far from clear. There were really only 2 options, 1, I chase after her and tell her the truth, or 2, I stay her and never see our child. On one hand, Rosanna had taught me to love children, in all their adorableness. On the other, maybe she taught me too love them too much. I mean, she's dead, and I'll probably mourn for my entire life. That's a blemish on my résumé. I can't be weak if I'm fighting our father. Speaking of which, we must leave here soon.

I guess that means I choose option 2.

ALLY'S POV.

After a few minutes, I can finally collect myself enough to talk to Austin. "Hey, Austin. Can I, um, talk to you? Outside maybe?" No sense collecting myself if I'm standing in eyeshot of the thing breaking me down. "Oh, yeah, of course." He sounded distracted. If the dead body had anything to do with it, I'd say he wasn't in the wrong. I lead him outside. "What..." I took a deep breath. "What'd she say?" I asked. "She said... she didn't want to die, she wanted to grow up to be just like you. I told her she would have been beautiful, and that we all loved her, even her dad—" "—believe me her dad did NOT love her." I cut in. "Anyways, she gave me this." He held out the same charm bracelet I determined minutes ago. "So, what are you going to do with it?" I asked. "I'm gonna wear it." He stated. "It has a princess on it!" I laughed for the first time in a while. "She was a princess." He replied. As if it was that simple, he put the silver bracelet around his wrist.

Just then, Brett came walking back. "Hey," I said. "Where'd you get that?" He asked, gesturing to Austin's wrist. "She gave it to me." He replied. "Well you can't have it. It was specially designed for her and no one else." He snapped. "Here," Austin snapped a little too, tossing the bracelet to Brett. "But just so you know, she gave it to ME." "Can we just calm down? We're tired, and we had a rough day. Lets just go back to the car and take a nap." I tried. "Afraid we can't do that little sis, he's still out there." Brett sighed. An all-consuming thought occurred then. Just as Brett and Austin turned to walk away, I voiced it. "Stop." They turned. "We can't, keep running. We have to face this. We've already lost her. If we keep running, we'll never prove him wrong. He thinks we're wimps, you know. He thinks we're cowards for leaving. Don't ask how I know. It's not rocket science. We have a few days before either of our dads finds us. But they'll make sure they do. We need a plan, a plan to win." I said. "No Allyson, we can't afford to loose another." Brett spoke. "It's already started, Brett. There's nothing we can do now. They got her. They had her." I tried again. "I... Think... Ally's right." Austin said, hesitantly. "I may not have even known you two for a month, but I don't think we should be running for the rest of our lives. Don't you... Brett? Don't you want to have a normal life?"

"Did you ever think... That maybe I'm not ready?" Brett asked. "You're never ready, Brett. You just have to take a leap." I said. "Not when I can keep the life I have—" "You want THIS life? This life is just running from evil men! Don't you want to go to school? Or be a teenager while you still can?" I yelled. "I DON'T want this life! I just want a purpose. Allyson, protecting you was and is my only purpose. I just know it. Once your saved I feel... Useless." He admitted.

"Your not useless Brett! Stop thinking that way! It's just how he wants us to think!" I screamed. "We need to." I whispered. "Okay." Brett whispered back.

We walked back the car and took turns taking naps, one of us always alert. 10 hours. It worked for 10 hours. Before finally... A tap on the window. I looked out. Austin's father. He wasn't kidding about the tracking device, I guess. We got out of the car. "So it begins." Brett sighed. "You." Austin's dad whispered. I trembled. Hard to fight someone you've never fought, and being my first fight in a while, my skills were limited. "Well?" Austin asked. His dad whistled and two other men ran up from behind him, each pulled a gun and pointed it at each one of us.

"Your move." He said, evilly smirking.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness! I'll try to upload earlier or make an extra long one next time. Sorry I can't talk long I have to go to bed soon I just wanted to get this chapter up today since I told u I would...**

**So, bye! -xx**

**ps- don't forget to review!**


	13. Our move

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter's not very long or out early but I was planning on uploading a longer one today it's just... A busy day ok? I went to see 'ENDER'S GAME' the movie! It was so amazing. Asa Butterfeild is just... So good. Mmmmmm..:) Anyways, I give it a 4.5/5 for anyone who's planning on seeing it. But read the book first. It's worth it. Trust me. Anyways, since I saw the movie then came home to finish the chapter, for anyone who's read the book (or saw the movie): there's a new character in this chapter named 'Noah' and I might have based him off of 'Peter', Ender's older brother. There's also singing in this chapter. Yay! Lets get to it! CHAPTER:::::::::**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV.

We're. Dead.

They don't know him. And I don't know fighting. If only. "Brb." I said aloud. "What?" My father asked, confused. I pulled out my phone.

_He's good at punching, but a little off balance._

I quickly hit 'send'. Ally's phone beeped. So did Brett's. They quickly pulled them out. My father turned and whispered something in the left mans ear. I didn't stop to hesitate when I saw something I knew too well come out of his pocket. It was the small device he used to track my phone calls and texts. I grabbed it and threw it on the ground. In one swift motion I took his gun, and shot the thing. "NOW!" I yelled. I didn't know what I was yelling it for, but apparently the twins did.

Just then I got a text from Brett:

_Concentrate on getting the guns out of their reach. Then go for Austin's dad first, once he's down, the other 2 will be easy._

I read it at light speed. I understood my part. The same part as last time. Except... I looked around. I didn't have the crow bar, and I couldn't slide on the ground. I had no time to loose. Ally jumped on his back and Brett grabbed the gun, pointed it at the other men, and quickly gained all three guns. Not to mention, two men on their knees with their hands behind their heads.

Ally fell off his back. Time was ticking. "Pass!" I yelled to Brett. He tossed me a gun. It was time for me to step up to the plate. "I think," I said as he got down on his knees, "I'll start..." I closed my eyes and waved the gun up and down aiming at where he was. "Here." I said, locking on his head, opening my eyes. "You wouldn't." He said. "Don't believe me? Your going to have to. You'll be dead in a few moments anyways. Any, last, words?" I asked, stepping closer. "Your just like Noah." He replied, right as I pulled the trigger. He collapsed and his goons ran off. I dropped the gun. "Wh-what did he say?" I asked, stuttering. "He said something about you being... Just like Noah? What does that mean?" Brett asked. "Just like Noah? No. I can't be. I'll never be... I'm just... Like Noah." I mumbled to no one. "Oh my god! I'm just like Noah!" I exclaimed a bit louder. I can't be like Noah. At all. Never.

I needed some time to gather my thoughts, and Ally and Brett standing there staring at me wasn't helping. It was 10 at night. They'd never let me leave. So I played an Ally move. I ran.

ALLY'S POV.

Confusing. Something I sure as hell wouldn't be asking about. "I'll go find him." Brett said, and ran off. Not knowing what else to do, I decided to get some shut-eye. Getting in the car and realizing Brett had the keys, I knew he'd be able to get in if I locked it. I flicked the button, before climbing into the back seat, closing the "curtains", and lying down. I trusted Brett to find Austin and prayed we could have a day off tomorrow. As I laid down, I broke out into sobs again. She's gone. She's really gone. After a while, I needed to calm myself. So I did what I did best. I sang.

_Call all the ladies out,_

_They're in their finery._

_A hundreds jewels on throats,_

_A hundred jewels between teeth._

_Now bring my boys in,_

_Their skin in craters like the moon._

_The moon we love like a brother, while he glows through the room._

_Dancin' around the lies we tell,_

_Dancin' around big eyes as well,_

_Even the comatose, they don't dance and tell._

_We live in cities, you'll never see on screen,_

_Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run free._

_Living in ruins, of the palace within my dreams,_

_And you know, we're on each other's team._

_I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air, so there._**(1)**

Smiling at the song I wrote, I shut my eyes, and slept.

BRETT'S POV.

As I ran off, I had no idea where to go. But luckily for me, neither did he. "Just leave me alone!" He yelled as I neared. "Austin, I don't know what happened to you back there, but we won. You should be happy!" I said. "What, that both my parents are dead?" He replied, looking down. "I'm sorry Austin, but your dad just said what he did to get to you. I'm sure your nothing like Noah." I tried again. "You don't know that!" He yelled. "Look Austin," I said, sitting next to him. "I don't know what to say. So why don't YOU talk."

"Noah was my brother." He said. "Was?" I asked. "Yeah, was. He was evil, he used to taunt me and hurt me. Bad. One day, he gave up on an easy target. He went for my mother, not knowing she couldn't handle it. He killed her and was sentenced to life in prison." His eyes were red, but lacked pain.

This was a different truth.

* * *

**Before I forget, the song (1) is 'Team', by Lorde. As always, if you don't know it, I suggest you search it on YouTube to get an idea of what the song's like when she sings it. Ummm... Yeah. Again, check back Wednesday-ish/Thursday-ish for an update. I'll try my best. Bye! -xx**

**ps- forgetting something? REVIEW! Your so lucky 'guest' reviewed at the last minute today, right before I uploaded this chapter. Otherwise, I might have wrote something you won't like. SO REVIEW! **


	14. PLZ READ NOT A CHAPTER

**Sorry guys not a chapter... I just don't think anyone's reading this story anymore so even though I didn't want to... I'm discontinuing it. I'm still working on a new one though, expected to be out on November 21st. I'll update this story to let you know when I upload it. Sorry guys... Bye -xx**


	15. FINE!

**Funny how when I ask for comments at the end of a chapter, you give me none. Then I try to end the story, and you give me the most I've ever gotten. I'll continue the story on 1 condition: I need a partner. If you want to collab with me on future chapters and help me with ideas, comment saying so. All you need is a fanfiction account, and a few stories on your profile for me to base your writing style off of. Ok, that's it for now... Bye! -xx**

**ps- don't forget to review! (AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME CUZ THE FATE OF THIS STORY DEPENDS ON YOU!)**


End file.
